fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen Sandiego
Carmen Isabella Sandiego is a female character featured in a long-running edutainment series of the same name. As a criminal mastermind and the elusive nemesis of the ACME Detective Agency, Sandiego is the principal villain of the series and head of ACME's rival organization V.I.L.E. She is an important part of the series, which originally focused on teaching geography and history (although the series later extended to mathematics and English). The character later appeared in a series of books and many other licensed products. Most of her crimes involve spectacular and often impossible cases of theft, even stealing the description from this very article. In Fiction Wrestling, Carmen is signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). Background *'Series:' Carmen Sandiego *'Species: '''Human *'Age: Somewhere in her 30s *'''Height: 6'1" *'Weight:' 155 pounds *'Companies:' (Currently) CCW *'Debut:' CCW Year 1 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from: '''San Francisco, California *'Allies:' None known *'Rivals:' Katniss Everdeen, Xena *'Twitter:' @MissOfMisdemeanor Wrestling Career 'Character Championship Wrestling' Personality Personal life In wrestling Carmen's wrestling style is that of a strong technician, planning out her wrestling maneuvers similar to how she plans out her crimes. Most of her maneuvers of choice, notably, are named after geographical regions of the world, fitting in with her worldly persona and conquests. Also, fitting with her reputation as a thief, most of her moves are stolen from real-life wrestlers. Finishing moves *''Coast to Coast ''(Corner-to-Corner Front Missile Dropkick) – stolen from Shane McMahon *''Manhattan Project ''(Spinning Crucifix Toss) Signature moves *''Americana ''(Key Lock) *Argentine Backbreaker *Big Boot, sometimes to an opponent trapped in the ropes *Boston Crab *''British Figure Four Leglock ''(Reverse Figure Four Leglock) – stolen from Doug Williams *Canadian Backbreaker *''Curtain Call (Swinging Side spun out into a Facebuster) – stolen from Vance Archer *Death Valley Driver *European Uppercut *''Fiery Red Hand'' (Leg-trap Chokebomb) – stolen from Sheamus *''Florida Key (Bridging X-Plex) – stolen from Adam Cole *''French Canadian Brainbuster ''(Arm Twist transitioned into a Vertical Suplex lift and dropped into a Brainbuster) – stolen from Grizzly Redwood *German Suplex *Indian Deathlock *Irish Whip *Japanese Arm Drag *''Japanese Ocean Bomb ''(Straight Jacket Reverse Powerbomb) – stolen from Manami Toyota *''Lasso from El Paso ''(Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's head) – stolen from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Mongolian Chop *Multiple Piledriver Variations **''Bronx Bomber 27 (Sitout Scoop Slam) – stolen from Homicide **''Canadian Destroyer'' (Front Flip) – stolen from Petey Williams **''Celtic Cross'' (Running Over-the-Shoulder Back-to Belly) – stolen from Fit Finlay **''Greetings From Asbury Park'' (Over-the-shoulder Sitout) – stolen from and in tribute to Bam Bam Bigelow **Texas *Multiple Slam Variations **''Alabama Slam'' (Double Leg) **''Green Bay Plunge'' (Rolling Fireman's Carry) – stolen from Mr. Anderson **''Ghanarea'' (Swinging Leg Hook Fireman's Carry) – stolen from Jimmy Rave **Oklahoma **''Solo Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault Side) *Polish Hammer *Pumphandle Drop *Russian Leg Sweep *Samoan Drop *''Samoan Spike'' (High-Speed Thumb Thrust to an opponent's throat) – stolen from and in tribute to Umaga *''Sicilian Slice (Diving Leg Drop Bulldog) – stolen from James Maritato aka Nunzio *''Swiss Death ''(Pop-up European Uppercut) – stolen from Antonio Cesaro *''Swissblade ''(Side Death Valley Driver) – stolen from Antonio Cesaro *Texas Cloverleaf *Tongan Death Grip *''Tower of London ''(Rope-Hung Cutter) – stolen from Nigel McGuinness/Desmond Wolfe *''Virginia Necktie ''(Hangman's Neckbreaker) – stolen from Joey Mercury Managers Nicknames *'"The Lady in Red"' *'"The Miss of Misdemeanor"' *'"The World's Greatest Thief"' Entrance themes *'"Colors" by Crossfade Championships and Accomplishments '''Character Championship Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers